Under Your Wing
by DreamsOfATeenager
Summary: When Beth gets herself into a sticky situation, who will be there to help her through it? Including the boys from All Time Low; Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barakat, Rian Dawson and Zack Merrick. Love, romance, maybe some sex and a little violence.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello again guys! A brand new story for you! Excited? No? Damnit. Oh well..._  
**

**_So usually my stories are about My Chemical Romance, but this one is about All Time Low, because well, I love them too. As per usual I do not own anything, except the plot, and reviews would be very, very much appreciated._**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

There it was; the little pink plus. I had no idea how to feel about this. I was just praying that Dan would be happy… I mean, we'd been dating for over three years now. Surely something had to happen to develop our relationship?

Dan was the kind of guy that worked in the gym. He was buff and shiny and completely not my type, but for some reason we just clicked. He was a ladies man who constantly flirted without even realising it, and blonde bimbos completely adored him.

I couldn't be any more different from him. I was into music, working as a sound engineer for a small recording studio in Baltimore. I had dyed my hair a dark purple and I always wore black eyeliner that flicked at the end of my eye. I was into bands like My Chemical Romance and All Time Low. In fact, I had a close tie with someone in All Time Low, but we'll save that information for later…

Both of us were in our early twenties. Dan was 24, and I was 22.

"Yo Beth, I'm home!" I heard him shout as he slammed the front door. Oh God.

"Um, hey! I'm in the bathroom!" My voice was shaking. His footsteps sounded like bombs hitting the wooden staircase, as if they were about to bring my entire world crashing down on top of me.

"What are you doing up here, baby?" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled half-heartedly, and he looked at me suspiciously. "Something's wrong…"

"Um…" I should just come right out and say it, right? "I'm pregnant."

There was a moment of silence. It felt like we were stood there for hours before anyone spoke.

"You're _what?" _he spoke through a clenched jaw. I knew he would hate the idea.

"Pregnant…I'm going to have a baby…"

"No, you're not." His stubborn tone was thick with denial. "You're not going to have a baby, because you're going to get rid of it." _You're fucking kidding, right?_

"Dan, I can't get rid of our baby…No, abortion is just something I can't do." He looked at me with evil in his eyes and anger boiling in his blood.

"Then you need to get out now. Pack your shit, and get out of my fucking house. I want nothing to do with this thing," he gestured towards my stomach, his words coated in deadly venom. "You've got an hour, and then I want you out." He stormed off, stomping back down the stairs and into the living room, where he proceeded to slam the door, making the walls shake slightly from the sheer force of it.

Tears pricked at me eyes. What the fuck had just happened? The man I loved had completely turned on me, because I was carrying his child? I had nowhere to go…

The longer I stood around trying to piece things in my head together, the less time I had to pack, and the more impatient he was going to get. So I pulled out a suitcase from under our bed, flipped open the lid and started throwing my clothes in it. I didn't bother to fold them. There was no point. I didn't own very many clothes so they all fit easily with enough room for my cosmetics and shoes.

I was out of there within 45 minutes.

* * *

"Woo, Ravens!" I shouted at my TV. I always got really into a good football game; especially when my team were winning. I took a sip from my beer and relaxed back into the couch, propping my feet up on the coffee table.

"Dude, I haven't seen a season this good since…Well, a really long time…" Jack laughed, sipping from his own beer. "We HAVE to buy tickets to see them at their next game."

"Totally, dude it'd be fuckin' sweet to see them win somewhere other than the flat screen, y'know?" He nodded in agreement, eyes fixed to the screen.

I heard the doorbell chime, and rolled my eyes. People should know me better than to interrupt me during a Ravens game.

"I should go and get that," I put my beer down on the table and made my way out to the hall. The doorbell rang out again impatiently. "Alright, I'm coming! Calm yo' tits!" I opened the door to see Beth stood on my doorstep, with a suitcase propped up behind her and tears leaving black streaks down her face. Her shoulders were shaking with silent sobs. I knew instantly it was something he had done.

"What has the fucking dickhead done this time?" my tone was threatening, but not towards her. No, never towards Beth. Suddenly her sobs weren't silent anymore and she was unable to control her breakdown. I put my arm around her shoulder and picked up her suitcase with my free hand, ushering her into the living room.

"Jack, turn the game off." He was staring, looking mortified that there was suddenly a hysterical female sitting on the couch beside him. He did as he was told and turned the game off. He got up and left us, walking into the kitchen. I heard a tap running, and a few moments later he came back with a glass of water for her. Bless him; he didn't even know her name and he already wanted to make her feel better. He was such a good guy…

After about twenty minute of her crying into my shoulder and taking small sips from the glass of water Jack had fetched, she started to calm down.

"Alex, I don't know what to do…" she said, her words strangled by the tears still falling.

"Just take it easy, take your time. You don't have to tell me right away." I pulled her towards me, hugging her tight against my chest.

"He left me." I pushed her away so I could look at her face.

"Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant, and I won't get rid of it." _Shit… _I hugged her again, thinking of the many ways I could kill Dan with my bare fucking hands. And maybe a chainsaw. "He threw me out and said he never wanted to see me again. I have nowhere to go…"

"You can stay here until you find somewhere else to go. I'll sleep on the couch." My house only had one bedroom, but I was willing to give it up for a while if it meant she was safe with a roof over her head.

"I couldn't do that, it's your house! I'll take the couch." I shook my head violently.

"No way. You're staying in a proper bed. No arguments, Bethanie." She didn't reply. She knew she wouldn't win.

"Thank you," she muttered.

Oh, if you're wondering, Beth is my best friend of SOOOOO many years. When I moved from England to the US in 1995, she followed too, as her Mom worked alongside my dad, and they both got exactly the same promotion. I was delighted. We both were. We've been best friends ever since we were four and we'd stayed close consistently.

I'm Alex by the way, if that wasn't clear. Full name; Alexander William Gaskarth. Jack Barakat was my other best friend. Strangely though, Beth and Jack had never met. Beth and I had gone to separate high schools, and high school is where I met Jack, so their paths never crossed. Weird…

I've always been protective of her. She'd been through so much shit that I felt it was my duty. We both looked out for each other and today was no exception.

I would do whatever I could to protect my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Just a filler, but still...Please review!_  
**

**Chapter 2**

Alex's POV

Beth had stopped sobbing a while ago. Tears would still stream down her face, but her shoulders had stopped shaking so violently, and her breathing had gone back to normal. I felt so bad for her. This wasn't the first time he had kicked off. Luckily, this wasn't as horrendous as the other times. I had lost count of the amount of times she had turned up crying on my doorstep, with either newly broken bones, a cut or gash, a burn or scold or a fresh bruise. Yeah, you heard right. That mindless monster beat the shit out of her.

And he had no excuse, either. He wasn't a drug addict, so he wasn't high when he did it. He wasn't an alcoholic, so he was never drunk when he did it. He hadn't had a traumatic or even remotely insufficient upbringing, so he didn't have some kind of underlying issues, and he knew damn well it was wrong. That bastard did it because he liked it. He wanted to keep her scared, because as long as she was scared, she'd still be his little rag doll that he could play with whenever he wanted.

He made me sick. He knew that. I was never very civil to him. In fact, I distinctly remember punching him several times around the face and in the gut just under a month prior to this incident. I couldn't stand the guy.

I was pretty sure Beth had fallen asleep on me, after about twenty minutes of silence. Sure enough, when I looked down at her, her eyes were shut, tired from over spilling with tears, and her chest was rising rhythmically. Jack was sat quietly beside the both of us, looking terrifically awkward. It was almost cute.

I carefully lifted Beth up, carrying her bridal style to my bedroom, laying her under the covers of my bed. She mumbled something inaudible before turning onto her side. I smiled at her and left quietly. When I got back, Jack was staring straight ahead, lost in his own little world. I cleared my throat, making him snap his head towards me.

"Sorry, I got lost in thought," he sounded tired.

"Well, don't think too much. You know that it can be dangerous for you," I joked. He flipped me off in response. I sat beside him again, flopping down to exaggerate my exhaustion.

"I feel bad for her. This kind of thing can't be easy."

"Definitely not. I hate that guy so fucking much. He's always been a dick to her. The amount of times she's turned up on my door step a complete fucking mess because that guy had beaten the shit out of her again is just insane." I realised what I had just said, and slapped a hand to my mouth.

"It's okay, I won't say anything. But dude, I just want to punch this guy," he spat. He really meant it, too. Jack's always been a firm believer that you should treat women with the upmost respect and decency. After all, his mom raised him well. "I just don't understand how any guy could do that. And why wouldn't he want a baby? I would do anything to have a little baby boy or girl…"

"I know. Aw Jack, you're so adorable sometimes," I cooed. He punched my shoulder playfully.

"You're the one letting her stay with you. Now THAT is adorable."

"I just couldn't let her sleep on the streets. No way. But it can't be for long…When that baby comes there's going to be absolutely no room for anything. There's barely enough room now!" I started to panic.

"Whoa Alex, calm down. She can stay with me. I don't mind. I have two spare rooms, remember? And you know I've been looking for a roommate. It's what was thinking of when she was falling asleep on you. This way, she won't be on the streets, and she'll have a place to live!" he grinned.

"But Jack, you barely know her?"

"Better to have Beth, someone I've met and know I'm going to like move in with me than some complete stranger I've never met before, right?" His logic was undeniable.

"Talk to her about it when she wakes up. It's still up to her, of course."

"Yeah, I know. So, completely off subject; shall we grab a beer and watch American Horror Story?" God, he loved that show so much…

"Sure, dude. Sounds good." I smiled as he went to get us those beers.

I have the most ridiculously awesome best friends in the whole fucking world.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I realise it's been a long time since I updated. I have my reasons, I promise. I'm sorry. I love you guys. Please review!**_

Chapter 3

Beth's POV

I woke up that evening in Alex's bed. I assume he had carried me up here. For a moment I wondered why I was at Alex's house, the haze of sleepiness still hanging over my head, and then I remembered. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from sobbing, but failed, starting to cry again. My hand was instinctively placed over my stomach, almost as if to cradle the little foetus growing inside of me.

Within minutes Alex had come through the door, his expression one of pain to see his childhood best friend distraught.

"Hey, now. Your tears are too precious to waste on assholes like him." He sat in front of me and wiped them away with him thumbs.

"It's not that. Not really…I mean yeah I love him and everything, but he was a complete dick to me. I'm upset because I'm having a baby. I have no idea how to raise a child. I can barely look after myself. And without a place of my own there's no room to raise a baby. This place is big, but with only one bedroom it's just not enough, y'know? And then there's the thought that this little boy or girl isn't going to grow up with a father…" and that's what did it. More tears fell.

"But it'll have the BEST uncle. I'll be there, I promise."

"That's sweet, but you have your own life. You have the band." He kissed my forehead and hugged me, knowing I was right.

"Come on, come downstairs and we'll get you something to eat and see if we can figure out a plan of action." I nodded and proceeded to make my way back downstairs. Jack was still sat on the couch, beer in hand and a plate of hotdogs in front of him. He looked up as he heard my enter the room, and smiled.

"Want one?" he asked, holding the plate out for me.

"Sure, thanks." I sat down beside him and picked up a hotdog. Alex handed me a beer instinctively, knowing how I would always take one when offered. I was about to take it before I remembered. "Alex…I can't drink alcohol…"

"Oh shit, yeah…" he took the beer for himself and sat beside me. "So, a plan of action. First thing's first; we need to get you a doctor's appointment." I nodded in agreement.

"Sure, but we can we start all that shit tomorrow. It's been a long day…"

"Oh, yeah…sorry…" he sat back into the couch and put an arm around my shoulders. We spent the rest of the night watching trashy American TV and eating hotdogs.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to the most horrendous pain in my neck, and noticed that I – along with Alex and Jack – had fallen asleep on the couch. That explains the pain… The boys were still fast asleep, so I quietly got up, trying not to disturb them and went into the kitchen to make myself a coffee.

"Hey…" said a voice behind me, scaring me half to death. I turned around quickly with an expression on my face that resembled a deer in headlights. "Whoa, sorry. I didn't mean to scare ya." Jack chuckled holding both his hands up in the "I surrender" gesture.

"Sorry, it's just…I thought you were asleep."

"I was. I heard the kettle boiling."

"Sorry…"

"Nah, that's okay. So how're you feeling today?" he sat up on the counter, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh…I hadn't even thought about it, all I've thought about this morning is coffee…I'm okay, I guess." There was a silence that fell over the two of us, and It seemed like Jack wanted to say something, but didn't know if he should or not.

"I know this is crazy, and that we only just met, but I have two spare rooms at my place. If you wanted to move in and have the other room for the baby, I'd be totally cool with that. Actually, that'd be kinda cool. I wouldn't be so lonely…I've been looking for a flatmate for ages." Well, I hadn't expected that…

"Um, wow…Thanks Jack. But honestly, you wouldn't want me there. This baby is going to be up, screaming in the middle of the night, and all through the day. There'll be baby stuff everywhere and you'd get fed up eventually."

"I've thought about all that. I wouldn't mind. And I'd be around to give you a hand. I love kids. Honestly Beth, I'd love it. So, what do ya say?"

I thought about it for a moment. What he was saying made sense. He had room…I needed room…

"Are you sure, Jack? This is a big thing."

"Of course I'm sure."

"Well…okay…" Jack jumped down from the counter.

"Okay? So, you'll move it?"

"Yeah…Yeah I'll move in." His face lit up, a bright smile spreading across his cheeky face. He picked me up in a hug and spun me around. "Thank you for this. You're saving me. I honestly don't know how I could ever thank you enough!"

"Oh please," he grinned, "you don't need to."


	4. Chapter 4

_**It's been ages, I know. Don't hate me.**_

Chapter 4

Beth's POV

We didn't hang around. Within a week I had moved into the new house with Jack, and things were running pretty smoothly. I needed to go and get the rest of my stuff from Dan's though. I was terrified. Jack and Alex had both said they'd go with me in case he tried something. That didn't really clear the anxiety though…

"Stop worrying. There's two of us and one of him. It'll be fine," said Jack.

"Jack," Alex began, "he's a buff gym-dick. By gym-dick, I mean he spends more time at the gym lifting weights than Zack does." Jack's eyes widened.

"Should we get Zack then?" Alex thought it over in his head for a while.

"That'd probably be best. I'll go call him." Alex got up off Jack's couch and wondered into the kitchen to talk to Zack. I'd never met him before, either. Seriously, best friends with Alex since forever and I've never met his band mates? How did that even happen? Well, Dan was pretty controlling…He'd only let me see Alex if he knew there weren't other guys there, because he knew Alex and I were more like brother and sister.

"You don't need to worry, Beth. Everything's gonna be fine, I promise." Jack placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You don't know him. It doesn't take much for him to lose his rag, and when he does, he's a maniac." Jack didn't seem to understand the truth in my words.

"We'll be there. He won't try anything." I decided not to argue. He clearly didn't believe me.

"Zack's on board. He's on his way over," Alex wondered back into Jack's front room, "now if he flips out we'll have muscle on our side." He raised his bicep to show off what little muscle he had, bless him, and pulled a face that can only be described as being constipated. I giggled, and he winked playfully. Such a joker.

It didn't take long for Zack to arrive. He looks a lot more buff in real life than he does on posters.

"Hey, you must be Beth. Weird that we've never met before, but Alex has told us all a lot about you."

"Right, we'd better get this over with. We'll take my car; it's got more room for your stuff. And don't worry," Alex put both of his hands on my cheeks and looked me in the eye, "I won't let him hurt you."

"Thanks, Lexi." Lexi was my nickname for him. We made our way out to the car, the fear still the dominant emotion in the cocktail of feelings swirling around my head.

* * *

"Alex, I can't go in…" My hands were shaking and I could feel my heart trying to make a daring escape from my chest. Jack leaned through the gap between the front seats, sticking his head in between where Alex and I were sat looking at each other. Alex looked like he wasn't sure what to do or say. Zack was quiet and motionless in the backseat.

"Beth, we're all here for you. Stop panicking, okay? We've got you," he said, pulling a goofy smile to soften me up. I sighed and took my seat belt off. The other's followed suit and we each climbed out of Alex's car.

Before we had even reached the front door, Dan was stood in the doorway looking as intimidating as he could possibly manage.

"What are you doing back here?" his voice was deeper than usual. Clearly he was doing whatever he could to make himself sound scary as well as look it. It was working.

"Back off, Dan," Alex warned. Dan looked at Alex with disgust, then saw Jack and Zack stood behind me.

"Who the fuck are these jokers?"

"They're my friends. Look, I just came for the rest of my stuff. I don't want any trouble."

"Be quick," he moved aside to let us through and we started on our way up the stairs, "my girlfriend will be here soon. A smug smile spread across is face.

"Pig," I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Got rid of it yet then?" I stopped dead and turned around to face him. I was utterly disgusted. The other's expressions mirrored mine. Alex looked furious.

"No, and I'm not going to. I am not going to murder my unborn child. You want nothing to do with this? That's fine. This baby doesn't need a dad, because it's gonna have all the love he or she needs from me. AND THEN SOME." I continued on my way to the bedroom with the others tailing.

I started stuffing a bag full of clothes, tears starting to fall.

"Hey, don't cry! This baby may not have a dad, but he's gonna have the best uncle!" Alex held my chin in one of his hands, "this kid will be surrounded with love." He pulled me into a hug.

"Wait a minute, you said "he"…You think it's a boy?"

"Kinda…I just imagine a little boy running around, the two of us playing baseball or soccer or something," he smiled at the ground.

"Weird, I imagined a girl…" Jack laughed.

"Aww, you guys…Come on, I wanna get out of here." I handed them each a bag, and they started folding my clothes and packing the rest of my stuff with me.

It didn't take long to finish. As we were loading the car, Dan came bounding over to us. He shoved my shoulder, pushing me into the side of the car. Zack was quickly stood behind him, ready to beat the shit out of him if necessary.

"I'm warning you Beth; get rid of this thing, or I'll have to do it for you. I will not ask again."

"I'd like to see you try," I spat back, venom dripping from every syllable. Zack put a hand on his shoulder, which he immediately shrugged off before stomping his way back inside.

"You okay?" Zack asked, his dominance starting to show. Alex rushed in front of me and held my face in his hands with a look of terror and concern engraved on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we just go now please?" I failed to hide the shake in my voice. It was clear I was extremely distressed.

The ride home was quiet. No one knew quite what to say and tensions were running high. Whether they knew it or not, Dan meant what he said. He'd be out to get me, and he would not stop until he got what he wanted.

I didn't understand why he hated this baby as much as he did. He was acting like it was the spawn of Satan, destined to end humanity. I would do whatever I could to make sure I kept this foetus safe.

Anything.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Apologies. This took far too long for me to write. College is driving me crazy. But it's here now. I'll try and keep on top of my writing. I think I'll be done with college soon, anyway. So enjoy, and please, please review! It'd really help me out.**_

Chapter 5

Alex and Zack had left an hour or so after we'd brought all my bags into Jack's house. They had taken them into my room for me. Apparently I couldn't possibly lift such heavy bags in my "condition". They seem to think that being pregnant makes me incapable of everything. But I was grateful for the help. I was emotionally exhausted.

Jack had ordered in a couple of pizzas and stuck on Beauty and the Beast to cheer me up. I don't think I had told him, but it was my favourite Disney film. But we had both decided on a lazy evening after the shitty day I'd had. Exactly what I needed.

I couldn't help but think that Gaston reminded me of Dan; big, muscly and controlling with a violent nature. _Damn, I gotta stop thinking about him_, I thought to myself.

"You okay?" Jack asked. I had completely zoned out and forgotten he was there.

"Hmm? Yeah, sorry just…daydreaming." I faked a smile which he didn't buy.

"No you're not. Come here," he stretched out his arms and I e wrapped his arms around me and let me snuggle into his chest. "Everything's gonna be fine now, love. I promise."

"I'm just terrified of him, Jack. You don't know what he's capable of."

"What do you mean?"

"The stuff he's done in the past is just…It's not normal." There was a brief silence while Jack thought up a response.

"Can I ask what he did?"

"I'm not entirely sure where to start…"

* * *

"BETH!" his voice boomed and echoed throughout the house. He'd been drinking again, I could tell.

"BETH!" he shouted again, "COME HERE!" I quickly obeyed and walked from the kitchen, into the living room. "Ah, there you are!" he smirked at me and stumbled in my general direction. He raised his cold palm to my face and rested it on my cheek. His eyes scanned me from head to toe, like he was evaluating every flaw, then he leaned forward and kissed me. Hard. His hands dropped to the hem of my shirt and attempted to lift it over my head.

"No, Dan I don't really feel like it tonight…" I tried to push my shirt down but he persevered. "Dan, I said NO!" I pushed him off me, and before I could regain any composure he had slapped me so hard across the face that I fell to the floor.

"Bitch…" he muttered as he staggered upstairs to bed.

* * *

"Babe, where's my red shirt with the little white logo on it? I think it'd look good with my new black suit." The two of us were getting ready to go to a friend's birthday party.

"I'm not sure, I think it's still in the hamper. It must be if it's not in the closet."

"I asked you to wash it…" I didn't like his tone. I felt like I knew where this was going.

"I-I'm sorry, honey. I didn't get time. First Alex came over and then-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence. Dan had clasped his hand tightly in one of his huge hands.

"You are my woman. You do as you're fucking told. Do you hear me? Maybe you'll learn that someday." He pinned me up against the wall. Any other time, this might have been a turn on. But not now. Not with that look in his eyes. He was going to hurt me again. Worse than before.

His free hand ran through my hair and then tightened. He let go of my throat so he could hold me captive by my hair instead and I gasped for air as if I had forgotten how to breathe.

He pulled on my hair and naturally, my head followed. He guided me into the wall, smashing my head like a coconut against a tree. He did this three or four times until I was begging for him to stop and my vision was blurry. Then he let me drop and continued to get ready, muttering to himself. He left me there all night, dazed and concussed. Alone.

* * *

108 degrees Fahrenheit. The middle of summer. Beautiful sunbathing weather. Usually I wouldn't bother, but Dan liked a girl with a tan, and I couldn't use fake tan. I'd either get it wrong, or throw up at the smell of it. So I was out in the back yard, laying on my front and trying to tan my back in my favourite bikini. Dan had been inside all day, but I could now hear his heavy footsteps on the ground, thudding over to me. I stayed completely still. The next thing I know, boiling hot water was being poured onto the bottom of my back. I screamed in agony as he laughed.

"Careful," he said, "you don't want to burn in the sun!"

"Dan, could you give me a hand with this hamper down the stairs please? It's really heavy," I asked. He was sat on the bed, lifting weights. He sighed heavily and game to help.

As we were walking down, I kept stopping so I could see where I was putting my feet. In our house we had a lot of stairs, and they curved around so it could take a while, and I was being cautious so I didn't fall. But I wasn't going fast enough for Dan. He pushed the hamper and I lost my footing. I fell backwards, tumbling down the stairs. I ended up lying on the floor at the bottom with severe bruising, a broken wrist and a mild concussion. Alex had been the one to take me to the hospital when he found me lying unconscious.

Dan had taken off and gone to a strip joint with his friends.

* * *

Jack's grip had tightened around me. He looked severely pissed off.

"If that son of a bitch comes anywhere near you again, I'll fucking kill him. I don't understand how anyone could to that to another human being. Especially to you." He spoke through gritted teeth. "Is that everything, or is there more?"

"No, he'd hit me all the time and stuff. And he'd say these nasty things about the way I look or the stuff that's happened in the past.

"Why didn't you call the police or leave him?"

"I always thought it'd get better. I thought he was worth the bruises and the broken bones. I was stupid, and I loved him." Tears formed in my eyes and fell down my cheeks.

"Hey, you look at me! You are not an idiot. He was manipulative and cruel. You are the victim in all of this. None of it was your fault, I promise." He looked straight into my eyes as he spoke as if to prove his honesty. "If he tries anything, the police will be called. We'd just have to hope they got here before I was finished with him," he warned, still looking into my eyes. A silence fell on both of us but he held his gaze.

And just like that, it happened. I don't quite know how, but it did.

His left hand slowly rose up and grazed my cheek, tracing a pattern on my skin. Then his palm flattened and he held my cheek lightly. He slowly started to lean in closer to me. I could hear his shallow breaths as he became more and more nervous. I subconsciously leaned in too and soon enough our lips connected. The moment was tender and gentle and lasted a little longer than a brief peck. Butterflies were flying around my gut and goose bumps had formed on my skin.

When we broke apart he looked terrified, as if I was about to slap him around the face.

"I'm so sorry…" he said, stumbling over his words. He removed his hand from my cheek and got up to leave the room. Once the shock had worn off and reality had sunk in, I ran after him.

"Jack, wait! Jack…c'mon! Talk to me," he stopped in the doorway to his bedroom and turned around. I didn't waste any time.

I stopped inches away from his face, grabbed his shirt with both hands and kissed him harder than before. He didn't object. I didn't give him a chance to.

Our lips moulded together perfectly and moved completely in sync. His hands held onto my waist and pulled me closer into him. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck, and we kissed like this for a few minutes before breaking apart. We remained locked in each other's embrace.

"Well, I didn't expect you to run after me…"

"What exactly _did_ you expect?" I queried.

"I don't know. A slap. Maybe you'd run off. Or maybe you'd let me run away." He looked down at the ground.

"Well you're silly. I guess I didn't realise just how much I had come to like you over the past few weeks until the moment we kissed." It was true. Now I thought about it, Jack and I made sense. Too much sense to deny anymore.

"This was all I had wanted to do for the past week or so. I kept imagining it. Different scenarios. Although in each one you ended up hating me for it. I never expected this…"

"You're cute." I smiled at him and looked back into his eyes. He looked happy. A new kind of happy.

And he kissed me again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry it's been so long... I have no excuse, really...**_

Chapter 6

I was 12 weeks into my pregnancy, and I still hadn't seen a doctor. Jack had been going on and on at me about it for ages but I just kept shrugging him off. Something about doctor's freaked me out. I knew I had to go at some point, but I would keep putting it off for as long as I possibly could. Maybe I was scared that they'd do the scan, and find nothing…

"You HAVE to go for a scan. You're 12 weeks gone, right? So GO!" Jack had called Alex to come over and talk some sense into me.

"THANK YOU! I have been trying to tell her that for weeks." Jack backed Alex up. Of course.

"As much as I appreciate you both ganging up on me and ambushing me, I will go when I am ready."

"Beth you sound like your mother." I stopped dead and stared at Alex as he said that. If there was one thing I didn't want to become, it was my mother. That's most people's worst nightmare, right? But I REALLY didn't want to become my mum.

"Alex I love you, but don't say that. Ever. Even if you're just joking."

"Sorry…but seriously Beth you really need to go and see a doctor! Don't you want to make sure everything's good and healthy?"

"The reason I don't want to go is because I'm scared something's wrong. You don't know what being pregnant is like. I believe they haven't invented butt babies yet for you and Jack to create some kind of spawn." I think I sounded a lot ruder than I intended too.

"I'm gonna pass that off as 'hormones'. Come on Beth, please? You need to. For the baby." Alex knew me too well. For the baby. That's what broke me.

"Fine. I'll make an appointment." I got up off the couch and picked up Jack's house phone, dialling the number.

* * *

"Miss Law?" a nurse holding a clipboard shouted, immerging from one of the Doctor's examination rooms.

"That's me!" I raised my hand to grab her attention.

"Ah, if you'd like to follow me," she put out her hand in the direction of the exam room in a friendly and inviting gesture. I grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him with me. Alex had gone home before the appointment. I think his parents had planned something with him.

The nurse shut the door behind me, and the doctor looked up from his notes.

"Good afternoon, I'm Doctor Campbell, and this is Nurse Jackson. If I could ask you to just step through there," he pointed to a door on the left, "and pop this on, that'd be great. We'll need to do an internal examination as well as a sonogram." He handed me white hospital gown with little blue spots on, and I made my way through the door on the left. Turns out it led to a small bathroom.

When I came back out Jack was sat in the chair next to the gurney, his foot tapping ridiculously fast out of anxiety. I didn't blame him. I was feeling really nervous too, but he was about to feel so uncomfortable when I was being examined internally… Although Jack and I had been dating for a few weeks now, he and I hadn't slept together, or even come close. We were taking things slowly, what with the delicate situation.

"Right, Miss Law, I need to ask you some questions before we go any further, okay? If you could just sit up there on the end of the gurney, that'd be fab." Doctor Campbell asked. He seemed nice enough. He had short black hair and green eyes. He looked quite tanned, but like it wasn't he natural skin tone. He'd be abroad recently. He was quite a handsome man, actually. He must have been under 30. He was wearing a light blue shirt with a black tie and black suit trousers. His shoes were black also, and a little scuffed.

Nurse Jackson was blonde. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, like she couldn't be bothered when she got up this morning. She had bags under her hazel eyes, most likely from working long hours or a busy shift. She was wearing light blue scrubs and white converse trainers. She also looked like a fairly nice person. I assumed she was under 30 too.

I did as Doctor Campbell asked and sat up on the end of the gurney. He pulled out a pen and stood in front of me. "Okay, so you're 12 weeks pregnant, is that right?" I nodded in response. "Okay, do you know for sure the exact date of conception, or is it a little hazy?"

"It was the 14th of March." It was the only day that month, actually… I didn't think he needed to know about how Dan was screwing some chick from the gym instead of me, and it'd only make Jack's blood boil.

"Okay, so you were 12 weeks yesterday, that's great. Are you on any medication?" I shook my head. "Any illnesses or conditions? Or any that run in the family?" I shook my head again. "Okay. Have you experienced any discomfort since you fell pregnant?" I shook my head again. I had been quite lucky, really. I didn't have any morning sickness. "That's good. Is this the baby's father?" Doctor Campbell gestured towards Jack, whose expression mirrored that of a dear caught in headlights.

"Oh, no. Me and the baby's father are separated. He won't be a father to this baby. Jack and I are dating though."

"Ah, I see. I assume the biological father is just not a very nice man, from the expression on both of your faces. I'll say no more. Okay, that's all the questions I need to ask. So if you could pop your feet in these weird looking things and lie back for me, that'd be great. I know how awkward this can be, so I'll be as quick as possible." He put on blue surgical gloves and a mask and started the examination that I presume was routine to him by now.

Jack's face was a picture. He looked so uncomfortable. To be fair though, he wasn't the one having a random stranger poking around in his cervix. But Doctor Campbell was right; it was over quickly and wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it'd be. I put both my feet down, but stayed laid down. I knew I'd have to be laid down for the sonogram, so there was no point in moving.

"Okay, this next part is less uncomfortable for you, and you'll get to see what I'm looking at too." He turned on ultrasound scanner and put the weird gel on my pelvis. It was cold and made goose bumps appear on my skin. He put the wand of the scanner in the middle of my pelvis and spread out the gel, before focusing on what I presume was my uterus. It was weird being able to see it.

To the untrained eye, there was nothing to see. I started to panic, thinking I had miscarried or something.

"And that, right there - the little tiny peanut – is your baby. See that little flutter? That's the tiny little heartbeat, and it's perfectly healthy. You and your baby are doing fine. Everything is perfectly normal." I let out a long breath I didn't know I'd been holding and really looked at what he was point out. He was right; there was a peanut shaped little embryo on the screen with a small flutter in the middle. That was my baby.

Jack sat forward in his chair to get a closer look and took my hand in his.

"Whoa… I've never seen one of these before… Well I've seen pictures and stuff, but I've never seen the actual sonogram. I can't believe it. Beth, that's your baby!" he sounded so delighted. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I was just staring and grinning like a Cheshire cat. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, but I still didn't move. I didn't want to stop watching the screen.

"Okay, Nurse Jackson if you could print off a few pictures for these guys while I write up some notes," Doctor Campbell got up and began writing down his notes. Nurse Jackson did as she was asked and printed off a string of four pictures of the sonogram" Okay, so that's all for now. You can get changed again in peace, we'll leave you guys to take in everything that you've seen and heard today. Of course, I ask for you to keep healthy and to come back if you feel any discomfort or anxiety about your pregnancy. Don't suffer in silence, we're always here and happy to help. This pamphlet has all the dietary and exercise tips you'll need to know. It shouldn't take more than 10 minutes to read. So, good luck with your pregnancy, and I shall see you for your next scan in a few weeks. "

"Thank you, Doctor." He nodded and left the room, Nurse Jackson following close behind.

I picked up the scan photo and sat up. It suddenly all became real, and I was delighted that I was having this baby. But one thing still bugged me.

My son or daughter wasn't going to have a dad.

The tears streaming down my face went from tears of elation to tears of woe and self-pity. They weren't silent tears anymore, I started to sob uncontrollably. Jack was on his feet and standing in front of me almost instantly. His face was filled with concern.

"Beth? What's wrong? He said everything's fine. You and the baby are healthy!" He cupped my face in his hands and made me look him in the eye. I shook my head. "What is it?"

"There's no dad. My baby won't have a dad." I choked out. The colour drained from his face and sadness overwhelmed his expression. I looked down and continued to sob while Jack went quiet. The silence continued for a few seconds. Or minutes, I'm not sure.

"This baby will have a dad." Jack's voice had become soft but still strong. I looked back at his face and although I couldn't see my own expression I knew I had a confused look on my face. "I'll be this baby's dad. I've always wanted kids. Always. I will be there for this kid and treat them like my own, if you'll let me. I know that me and you aren't in a serious relationship or anything, but that doesn't matter. We don't have to be a couple to be parents these days… Most parents are split up and it works… I know this sounds so mad but I want to be daddy to this little boy or girl. I don't want them to be deprived…" His speech was passionate. He really wanted this. What he said made sense. It was completely mad, but I don't know if you're noticed, dear reader, but it's usually the mad ideas that work the best.

"Okay…"

"Wait…really?"

"Yeah, Jack. If you want to be a dad, you be a dad." There was a moment of silence as what I had said sank in.

"Oh my God. I'm going to be a dad. Whoa…Thank you so much, I won't let either of you down I promise. I'll be the best daddy to this baby and I'll be there for their entire life and no girl or guy is ever going to be good enough for them. Thank you Beth. I won't let you down. Jesus Christ… I love you. This is… it's insane, but that's why it makes sense…"

"JACK!"

"Yeah?"

"Please stop talking." I said with a grin, grabbing his shirt, pulling him closer to me and kissing him.

Jack would be my baby's dad. Even if we didn't last as a couple… Parents divorce all the time and things turn out just fine... I trust him. I want him to be the dad. Better than that scumbag, Dan.

Yeah, Jack would be my baby's dad.

And he'd do a fantastic job.


End file.
